Object of the game; The object of footbag is simple: to keep the bag in the air as long as possible, using only one's feet, legs. However, doing just that isn't so simple. Some individuals aren't able to react and angle their foot or leg in time in order to make accurate contact with the footbag, thereby experiencing frustration as the footbag awkwardly recoils off their limb and away from the area of play. There is also the frustration of not being able to make contact with the footbag at all because it moves about so fast.
Prior art that specifically embodies footbags include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,091,460, 3,937,470, 4,151,994, 4,354,679 and 4,717,158. Each patent discloses information concerning certain/various types of construction and the overall function of the footbag. However, none of the prior art stated above discloses a permanent appendage to be a necessary part of the whole.
Related prior art that has a bag filled with particulate matter and an appendage includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,066 and 5,310,194. Both of these, however, could not be used in the sport of footbag because they are too heavy and floppy to kick. Furthermore, they do not claim to be used as a footbag but instead are used for light manual tossing and catching and a projectile device to be centrifugally launched, respectively. No prior art makes reference to or establishes attaching a permanent highly visible appendage to a footbag for the purpose of inviting, improving and making a footbag easier to use.